


Now I Know This Is a Dream

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Earl have it rough man, Earl takes care of him though just, M/M, Re-Education, for now we have sex and cuddles, shhh shhh no, we are so gonna find out about Earl and oops he's not a nice friend but this horrible guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has lost most touch with his childhood friend, Cecil, and works hard as a scout master to keep himself busy. That is until one night he is driving home and nearly runs over a newly re-educated Cecil. Does his friend even remember him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know This Is a Dream

Another week, another long day. What was once a fun past time turned to the dull paces that every job suffers from. Yet it was still all there: his talent, the praise, the experience. He never felt so comfortable. Maybe that’s why they chose him years ago. A smile managed to form but soon faded. In times past, he loved the drawn out months of organization and perfecting his new troops. A droll expression stared back at him from the mirror. Then what was wrong, had he lost his passion? Fingers buttoned up the uniform to end on a scarf, straightening the ends. A memory of laughter, the fabric being pulled away to be chased. Oh yeah. That’s what missing.

Earl opened the drawer. Blood stones and a few bones not from any earthly animal. Tucked in a plastic case was a small cassette. Let me interview you! It’s practice for when I’m host when I’m older! We can record it all like a real show. A grin now as he remembered. No time to play but he knew the recording by heart. Cecil grew up and was allowed to leave the scouts to start his destined job. Earl was left behind. They were still friends, seeing each other here and there to share stories. But those days of roasting oranges over a campfire together were long done.

After a quick drive he pulled up before a small building emblazoned with ancient symbols. A throng of scouts waited to be lead just around the corner. It was only the third month of his command. Now brimming with motivation, he marched them into the desert. How to make water from sand, beginner’s lesson. Such a quick bunch having already mastered poison crafting. He started them on the training for the badge, hand in his pocket. The cassette; a silly thing to bring but it helped. Maybe he could meet Cecil for lunch later in the week.

As always, the meeting lasted till well past sunset. The hard working troop headed back into town to sleep a few paltry hours before duty called again. Ah, he recalled the nights tying complicated knots in his sleep with the handbook next to him. Earl climbed into his car. And some times he couldn’t sleep at all and would camp outside. Few were on the road at this time as he cruised along. And that’s when Cecil would sneak over and they’d try to scare each other with stories. Then later when they were much older, huddling together on cold nights between tougher trials. That voice when he said his name. Earl grinned. He’d lean over for a kiss before catching himself. Cecil would even, Cecil?

A figure ran out from the hanging shadows to stand in the street. Earl slammed on the brakes, glaring out the window at the friend he was just day dreaming about.

"Cecil?"

The new radio host was flustered with dirt on his clothes and a wild stare. He didn’t even appear to notice the car now in his way, pausing only to look over his shoulder. Earl rolled his window down more.

"Are you alright? Cecil?"

Eyes flicked over. Cecil turned to acknowledge the scout.

"Oh, hey!" He leaned in the opposite window, taking the door handle. "Say, do you mind giving me a ride?"

One more look over the shoulder. Earl had seen stranger. With a shrug he agreed. Cecil sat down, securing the seat belt.

"So, to your place or?"

"Oh, hmmmm. Yours. Yes. Definitely yours."

Wait what? Earl’s foot stepped on the gas all on its own. His wonderful passenger gave a calm sigh. Cecil wants to go to my house? In the middle of the night. Just the two of us. Not one word of complaint from the scout. Hoping his red face was not noticeable, Earl looked over at his friend.

"What were you doing out so late on the street?"

Cecil moved to answer but halted, brow furrowing. At length he answered. “I can’t remember! Huh. Well it doesn’t matter now.”

"Alright." A frown.

Earl pulled up next to his apartment and led Cecil inside. The rough patches on his clothes led to bruises. Cecil was sat on the couch to look around while Earl got the first aid kit. He was always the one getting them out of trouble.

"You don’t even remember how you got these?"

A blank stare, Cecil more enthralled by the lamp then the one tending to his injuries. “Ow! Hey!” A sting from disinfectant. Cecil pulled away. “What are you doing?”

"Cecil, please! You have burn marks all up your arm and-"

Earl froze. On the inside of the elbow and some on the neck. Right where they place the electrodes. Needle marks along the forearm, bruises from straps. He had treated many injuries in the past and knew them well. Even these rang a sour bell. Re-education. His chest sank as he looked into Cecil’s glazed eyes.

"Cecil, Cecil do you remember me?" A hard swallow. "Who am I?"

Earl took his hand, waiting for a response. At first a spark, Cecil returning the gaze. They couldn’t have taken everything. Not of your best friend. Your long time companion that went with you through thick and thin. A smile, Cecil opening his mouth.

"Nnnnope! I have no idea! But you seem nice for taking me in like this. Thanks!"

Dread swirled around Earl’s heart before tugging it down. He fell to his knees. That little plan to have lunch with Cecil, to call him up and talk about old times, that small chance to tell him how he felt. All gone. Stolen away. Cecil returned to looking about in mild confusion. Scout’s duty, had to patch him up. Never leave a fellow scout behind.

A few bandages later, all the burns were cleaned and covered. Earl made some soup which was quickly consumed. The secret police never tolerated runners. He’d be found. But Earl couldn’t in good consciousness turn his best friend in. Even if his friend would never remember him again. 

"Cecil?"

The radio host was falling asleep in his chair. Best not to draw this out. Earl lead him to his bed room, setting aside a stack of fresh clothes while he resigned himself to the couch. His uniform was folded with care to lay on the table save for the scarf and shorts he wore to bed. Silence took over the room as he lay staring at the far wall in darkness.

Everything gone. Just like that. Not even a goodbye. Years of wonderful memories erased. Earl curled up under the blanket. They didn’t have to take those. Why didn’t he take the chance when he had it? A rush of thoughts and regrets. He still had his scouts, his rank, his skills. A man of worth and respect. And so very alone.

"Earl?"

He didn’t hear the call at first, too lost in thought. Cecil walked up, nudging the couch with his foot.

"Huh, Cecil?"

Earl sat up to the sight of his crush shirtless and standing over him. A blush as he turned away, frustration building. He could always become friends with him all over again. A fresh start while he helped Cecil recover. Yet still never the same.

"Do you need something?" 

Cecil stared down, but not confused. His white eyes looked over Earl huddled up on the small couch.

"Yeah, you. Come on."

Excuse me? Earl stood up, feeling himself dragged by the arm. After a moment he was at the bed side with Cecil climbing in under the covers.

"Well?"

Earl stood at the edge. That tone from his crush near naked against his pillow. Eyes on him, wanting him to follow. The poor scout could only give a feeble smile back.

"This, this is a dream, right?"

"Um. No." Cecil opened the blankets. "It’s me being freezing and wondering why you’re sleeping on the couch."

Earl felt himself lay down atomically. Arms around his waist pulled him closer. Hot breath against his neck. Cecil wrapped them up under the blankets until they lay against each other under enveloping warmth. Earl forgot how to breathe.

"Much better. Mmm." A nuzzle from behind. "Night Earl."

Alright. Not a dream. He hasn’t died as far as he knew. Then what. Earl’s form quivered from the sudden blessing of contact. Alone on the couch straight to this. The whiplash left him reeling.

"Um, Cecil?"

"Hmm?"

Earl turned his head to see his sleepy friend peering back. “Do you remember how you got here?”

A yawn. “I don’t know, came over for some camping thing or another. Like how we always used to do as kids.”

"And you know who I am?"

Cecil raised a brow in a skeptical look. “You alright there? Tie your scarf on too tight today?”

They both rolled, facing each other as Earl tried to hide his face. A hand ruffled his hair.

"Earl Harlan! Are you in there?" Cecil spoke louder with slow syllables. "Or did something get in that freckled head of yours?"

A laugh, Earl pawing at the tease he would have been embarrassed about even ten years ago.

"Ok, ok! Stop it!" More laughing from the game. Cecil listened, returning his arm under the blanket as he smirked just a few inches away. No use trying to hide blushing now.

"We haven’t done this in years, Cecil."

"Really? Huh. Seems like yesterday." A shrug, Cecil shivering still. "We usually had a fire."

Earl lied through his teeth, hot blood long pumping from frantic beats. “Sorry, it is pretty cold in here huh?”

"Yeah. But I’m sure we’ll warm up."

A skip of reality. Earl under the spell of that beautiful voice. With out thinking he leaned forward, eyes closed and lips ready for the embrace. His brain halted the venture half way there to leave him pulling back, avoiding eye contact. Five minutes and he had already blew it, how could he be so stupid.

Pressure back. Good luck breathing now. Earl gasped before lips closed around his own, a tongue forcing inside. Cecil, Cecil! Who did you practice with to get so good at kissing? He returned the act, trying to impress despite his heart having stopped. Just like he imagined it, tender and warm yet forceful. Hands rose to pull Cecil closer, getting lost in that hair. He felt the same but around his back, fingers pulling away the scarf. When they separated, Earl’s head fell to the pillow huffing like he had ran a marathon.

"Ok, now I know this is a dream."

"Wow, if it was this bad you should have told me." Cecil grinned, stroking Earl’s cheek. "And nope, still not a dream."

A gentle hug. Earl looked up into a smug gaze. They were no longer boys but men. Men with needs. He grew up assuming a ruined friendship instead of looking right in front of him. Hunger in those eyes, Cecil petting a tense back hoping for tremble. Earl didn’t disappoint. After so long a wait, he was more than willing to play tonight. Cecil nuzzled in for a short kiss. Not enough for Earl. He wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling his lips against that supple neck.

"Mmmm, Earl."

To hear his name moaned out in such praise. Earl tongued along the shoulder, moving back up. Muscles tensed letting him know he found the right spot. All the while his hands massaged into soft muscles flexing under his grip. It felt so natural. He licked his lips, wanting to find all of Cecil’s tender spots. Why couldn’t that have been a badge.

Earl felt himself forced over, Cecil pushing him down to lay on his back. Take me, do what you want to me. Please. Hands over his chest, gliding down to grasp thighs. A siren outside, sound fading as the source sped by. The secret police! Earl jolted up, staring out the window to watch as another siren zoomed past. They hadn’t found him, not even a trail. But they would. The memories. They were only trickling back. Would the real Cecil even partake in this? It was him, right? That same laugh and smile. Soon to be erased. Cecil frowned.

"Uh, Earl. I don’t know what the scouts taught you about foreplay but-"

"Sorry! Sorry. I thought I heard something." Earl remained sitting up, watching the window.

"Ha! The great Earl Harlan, afraid?"

Earl turned to see a mocking grin and a laugh. He was scared. Terrified in fact. There was no going against the will of the secret police, not when re-education was mandated. An arm around his shoulder, Cecil pulling him close. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Earl could be dragged away tomorrow but he’d still have this. A kiss. He kissed back and they started again.

Months later he’d hear that soothing voice over the radio. Just as witty, just as deep. Yet when the owner looked at him, all the spark had gone from those eyes. Never again would he hear a joke or get to sit across the table at Big Ricos and talk old camping stories. Still, no regret, no harsh feelings. Earl only wished whatever prompted the order for re-education would not have happened. They might have had something.


End file.
